Gravity Falling
by melodiousWhims
Summary: It's been seven years since the events of Weirdmaggedon occurred. Mabel and Dipper have finally graduated high school and arrive at Gravity Falls for their last summer as kids. Bill Cipher was defeated and the twins seem to be thriving. So what's with the sudden dreams Dipper's been having? And who are the hooded figures that have been stalking around the Mystery Shack?
1. Prologue

Ford stumbled towards his family, desperately attempting to stand. His eye twitched and it was clear that even with the metal plate inside his head and any encryptions he might have placed on himself, the man's sanity was depleting.

Stan ran forward catching his twin, digging his hands into the shredded signature coat, attempting to steady the other man. "C'mon Ford," he muttered, hooking the other man's arm around his neck to keep him from toppling over.

Dipper and Mabel rushed forwards after Stan, and placed Ford's other arm around their shoulders.

That's when the world shook. The family fell forward and the high pitched laughter of the dream demon that had haunted them the whole summer rang sharply through the air.

"Look at this," the creature hissed, his voice suddenly deepening. "How touching, you all _thought_ you would end up all safe and sound after you ruined _everything_ ," at this Bill Cipher turned a dangerous blood red, his eye veins becoming prominent and deadly red flames lit his hands.

The town of Gravity Falls was crumbling. The Fearamid high over the town was crumbling brick by brick, each one falling to the world below and disintegrating. The demons that Bill had brought with him were being sucked into the portal high in the sky, directly over the town.

Dipper and Mabel pulled themselves up, glancing at their Grunkles who were sprawled across the ground. "And here's the two that made this all happen," Bill growled, his eye falling on the younger set of twins. "Shooting Star and Pine Tree."

The world shook again and the two were surrounded by flames, keeping them trapped in Bill's grasp. Stan sat up, "Kids!" he called, pulling himself up as quickly as he could.

"Can it," Bill said, shooting a flame towards Stan, causing the man to fall back, his head hitting the ground with a painful thud.

"Now, lookee here," Bill said, bringing the flames around the Pines' kids higher, until the only thing they could see were the blood red flames and Bill's furious eye. "I admit it was cute, dare I say even fun at first, your sad little attempts to ruin my plans, but _this_ has gone too far."

As if to punctuate this, Bill threw a flame towards the two and it hit the ground beside Mabel causing her to stumble into Dipper. Her brother caught her and his eyes darted around the area, trying to come up with some plan, some sort of escape in which he could save their lives.

"Give it up, Pine Tree," Bill cackled, tossing another flame into their prison, this one with much less aim. "No point in being a hero, it's _over_."

Mabel dug her fingers into Dipper's arms, shutting her eyes as tight as she could. "Dipper…"she muttered, nails digging into her brother's already scratched and bruised arms.

Dipper shut his eyes tight, drawing his sister close. _This is it_ , he thought, forcing his eyes open to watch the deadly pyramid above them.

If Bill had a mouth, it would no doubt be pulled into a devilish, too wide grin. The kind that says, I won. The smug look in Bill's eye, only sent a rage through Dipper and he started to open his mouth, when the world began violently shaking and a harsh, merciless wind erupted.

Bill's smug, victorious look morphed into one of surprise. The flames around the children sputtered out.

Mabel peeked and glanced up at Dipper. "What's happening?" she asked, glancing around the area.

Dipper shook his head, just as confused as she was. He stood her up and they rushed over to Stan and Ford, who were both unconscious. Stan bleeding from the spot on his head where he had hit it. Mabel lifted Stan's head and hunched over his unconscious body, tears forming in her eyes. Dipper began tearing the bottom of his shirt, attempting to create a sort of sponge that would minimize Stan's bleeding.

That's when Bill let out a bloodcurdling, desperate scream.

"No!" he cried, trying desperately to fight the wind that seemed to be sucking him towards the rift. He managed to get a hold on a tree, and pulled himself close, refusing to let him recognize his loss. "This isn't over!" he shouted, the wind pulling harder and harder.

The dream demon's eye scurried around and his eye fell onto the Pines' family. "I'M NOT FINISHED," he screeched, risking to free one of his arms. The tree he had in his grasp was starting to uproot and realization filled his eye. He focused his attention onto the family and with his free hand summoned an azure flame.

"Hey Pine Tree!" Bill shouted. Dipper's head shot up, just in time to see a deadly blue flame rocketing towards him.

That's when everything went black and all he could hear was a deafening, dangerous high pitched laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines awoke with a start, his hand immediately going to his chest.

"What's up, bro-bro?" his sister asked, risking a glance to check and see what might have upset her brother.

The 18 year old adjusted himself, sitting a little straighter in the passenger seat of Mabel's car. He blinked and focused his eyes on the dark road ahead.

At his lack of response, Mabel nudged his arm with her elbow. "Well?" she prompted.

Dipper glanced towards his sister and shook his head. "Just a dream," he said, removing his hand from his torso.

Mabel risked another glance and frowned.

After a moment of silence, she took a breath and muttered, "Weirdmaggedon?" She glanced back to the road and her eyes darted to an upcoming exit sign, she spun the wheel to the right in order to not miss it. This sudden turn sent Dipper flying into his window.

"Ah, sorry!" she said, putting her foot on the break as they pulled up to a light.

"It's fine," he answered, rolling his eyes at Mabel's more than slightly reckless driving.

The only reason she was the one chauffeuring them to Gravity Falls is because she had won rock-paper-scissors.

"But seriously, Dip, was it about Weirdmageddon?" she pressed, taking a sharp left onto the road that would bring them directly to the Mystery Shack.

He paused and then nodded. "Yeah," he answered, but quickly added, "But it's no big deal, it's fine."

The dark familiar woods they had grown up with since they were 12 flew by the window. In some metaphorical way it could represent his life.

How, since his first summer here at Gravity Falls, life seemed to fly by. How no adventure during high school could quite measure up to the summer's he and Mabel spent here at this simple Oregon hick town.

He didn't mean to let his high school years slip by, but he just couldn't wait to finally graduate and move permanently into the Mystery Shack he had grown to love.

The trees passed by and before long (probably due to Mabel's habit of speeding) the twins were pulling up to their favorite summer location. Mabel grinned and hopped out of the car, not even thinking to turn off the vehicle.

Dipper smiled, and slid out of his seat, pulling the key from the ignition.

This past year away from the shack felt like the longest, probably due to it being his last long school year before he would officially settle in at Gravity Falls.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted, throwing her arms around their original summer caretaker. Stan allowed himself to accept the hug, before stepping back.

"Hey, kid," Stan said, ruffling Mabel's hair.

The girl giggled and fixed her bandana, turning her attention to Ford.

"Hi, Ford!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah, yes, hello Mabel," he said, giving her a light hug. "I see you remain as cheery as ever."

"Definitely!" she said. With a glance over her shoulder, Mabel yelled to Dipper to get his butt over here.

"Hey guys," Dipper said, jumping up the steps to the shack.

Ford nodded to Dipper and Stan slapped him on the back, which still after all these years makes him stumble forward just a bit.

After some friendly words, Stan and Ford brought the two 18 year olds in and got them settled.

"So, how was your drive?" Stan asked, watching as Dipper and Mabel began unpacking.

"Ah, y'know, as good as it can be with her driving," Dipper said, which got him a nice pillow to the head.

"It was great," Mabel corrected, shooting Dipper a quick glare. "I mean, my driving isn't _that_ bad. You fell asleep, so I was doing something right."

At this Dipper rolled his eyes and started to give off some retort, when Stan cleared his throat.

"Alright, you two, when you're done unpacking, just go ahead and get some rest. Ford and I'll take you to Greasy's in the morning, so you can catch up with everyone," Stan said, turning on his heel to leave. "G'night."

Dipper tossed his laundry haphazardly into a couple of drawers and pulled on some boxers and a random t-shirt. He placed his pine tree hat on the bed post and glanced towards Mabel and at the mirror she was currently using. He could see his reflection in the mirror and he couldn't help but take in his appearance.

He had definitely grown since his first trip to Gravity Falls, now three inches taller than his twin sister, who had also grown a fair amount. His face had lost its baby fat and were he to take better care of his appearance, could be considered rather handsome, at least, according to Pacifica and Mabel.

"What? Can't stop looking at yourself, dipping sauce?" Mabel teased, running a hand through her short brown hair.

"Tch, no, just timing you to see how long it'll take you to let me turn off the light," he stated, falling back against his pillows.

Mabel smirked, and went back to the mirror.

While he ultimately was just a taller, less babyish version of his 12 year old self, Mabel had changed quite a bit. Her braces had come off nearly three years ago and now her smile was not only charming, but perfect too. Her once long flowing hair, had been chopped off for donation purposes, now making her and Dipper even more similar looking. However, Mabel took much better care of herself and her appearance, trying all sorts of styles and ultimately she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

She eyed Dipper curiously, and with a grin she tossed a pen at him, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Night Dip," she said quickly, belly flopping into her bed.

At this he rolled his eyes and turned off the lights.

Laughter echoed through Dipper's head.

It was a familiar high pitched cackle that he hadn't heard in years.

Dipper swallowed and the memory of the blue flame hitting him in the chest repeated itself in his mind, until suddenly everything went black and all that remained was an image of Bill Cipher.

"I'm not finished," a voice echoed. "I told you this isn't over, _Pine Tree_."

Dipper gasped, one hand going straight to his chest, the other to his head. It had been seven years since he had last heard that nickname, and to hear it said in a way that wasn't a memory sent Dipper's heart racing.

A glance at the clock on the bedside table told Dipper it was 5:00 am, and he leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes gently.

There was nothing like even the thought of Bill Cipher to really set Dipper, or any of the Pines family into a sense of paranoia. Even with the knowledge that Bill was back in his horrible dimension, weak and a failure, the idea of the dream demon, put the teen on edge.

After he had been hit with the flame he had awoken to the smell of sanitation and an unbearable pain in his chest. On one side of him was his Great Uncle Stan, with a bandage wound tight around his head, and Mabel curled up beside him, fast asleep. On the other side sat Ford who was muttering something under his breath to Stan.

"Bill could have, no, _should_ have killed him," Ford whispered. "Why didn't Cipher's attack kill Dipper?"

Stan shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's gone and Dipper's safe. Why does it have to be turned into some mystery?"

"It just doesn't add up Stanley," Ford said. "Cipher was going to kill them, so why didn't this kill-"

"Shut up, alright? It doesn't matter. Just be thankful that Dipper _isn't_ dead," Stan growled.

Ford opened his mouth to respond, but Dipper decided this was probably the best moment to interrupt his bickering great uncles. He started to sit up, but the pain in his chest surged and he let out a painful groan instead.

This got both men standing. "Dipper?" Ford asked, leaning closer towards the bed.

"'m alright," Dipper managed with a grimace.

"What's the matter?" Stan asked, his eyes flickering up towards the room door.

"My chest hurts is all," Dipper said, taking a deep breath and even forced a smile that was meant to reassure both men.

This however didn't seem to work and Ford immediately frowned at this comment.

"By your chest do you mean your heart?" Ford asked.

Dipper paused and thought for a moment. "Uh, possibly. It's kind of everything in," he waved a hand over the middle of his chest, "this area."

Ford's eyes narrowed.

"Should I call a nurse to bring some pain stuff?" Stan asked, beginning to move towards the door.

"No, no, I'm okay, it's bearable, really!" he said.

Stan looked over at Ford and Ford shook his head. "Call a nurse or the doctor. They did want us to let them know if he woke up, and could carry a conversation."

Stan nodded and left the room.

"How long was I out?"

Ford shrugged. "A couple of days it seems. I mean, you would occasionally wake up, yell some nonsense and then pass right back out, but it would seem you're finally alright," Ford explained. He paused at the realization that Dipper was in fact still holding a conversation and smiled.

Stan returned quickly with a woman Dipper didn't recognize and she wrote some notes on a clipboard that hung from the bed. She quizzed him on various things: what do you remember, how do you feel, how would you rate the pain, etc. She then proceeded to adjust the IV and everything appeared fine until she placed the stethoscope on Dipper's chest.

When the cold metal was placed on the thin fabric of the hospital gown and onto his chest, Dipper let out a bloodcurdling scream. Mabel was shaken awake by this, shooting up from the couch and going to her brother's side.

"Dipper?" she asked, gripping his hand.

Dipper squeezed the hand and began hyperventilating, the pain reminiscent to a dozen knives being jammed into his body, repeatedly.

Stan pulled Mabel into his arms, and removed her from the room, despite her protests and cries to stay with Dipper.

The doctor immediately removed the stethoscope and pulled the nightgown up so she could have direct access to where the pain was occurring. Upon seeing his chest both Ford and the woman gasped.

"Yo, Dipper?" Mabel said, shaking Dipper slightly. "Bro?"

Dipper shot up and a familiar, unpleasant warmth filled his chest. He grimaced in pain and laid back down, taking long, deep breaths.

Mabel frowned, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She watched Dipper until the pain had passed.

"Sorry," she said, but Dipper waved his hand.

"Not your fault. I was dreaming about it and I guess it carried over into reality?" he offered, sitting up slowly this time.

"Alright, if you say so," she said, worry still on her face.

"I'm fine," Dipper said, and even began standing up.

Mabel nodded, and stood as well, placing her hands in her pockets. "Well, we're downstairs, so whenever you're ready to go to Greasy's, we'll go," she said, and made her way to the door.

"Got it," Dipper said and Mabel gave her brother a small smile before making her way down the steps.

Dipper pulled his shirt off and moved quickly towards the mirror to inspect the mark on his chest that Bill Cipher had left.

On the center of his chest was an image of Bill himself, seared clearly onto his chest, almost like a tattoo. Around the image of Bill was a wheel of various images: glasses, a pine tree, a shooting star, and other seemingly meaningless images of that nature.

Dipper placed his hand to the center of his chest, where Bill's eye resided.

" _I told you this isn't over, Pine Tree_ ," rang in his ears and Dipper moved away from the mirror.

With a shake of his head, Dipper pushed the phrase to the back of his mind and pulled a red t-shirt over his head and a navy hoodie on over top. It wasn't anything to worry about. Bill was gone, he assured himself, tugging a pair of jeans on. "Nothing to worry about," he said, placing his pine tree cap on. "Nothing to worry about."


End file.
